Yu Yu Hakusho on Jerry Springer! Yay!
by Phantasy Bubbles
Summary: Oh my god! Guess what? I AM alive! Yes! I havent updated in a long long time! So I think most of you out there forgot about me! Which isnt very nice! Anyway, chapter 3 is finally up! I had a horrible horrible case of writters block for the past month...
1. Chapter 1: Introducingstuff!

*curtain opens reviling Phantasy Bubbles and Tsukasa on a stage*   
  
Phantasy Bubbles: ^^ Hello and welcome to another fanfic by Phantasy Bubbles!! Yay!!   
  
*only one person is clapping*  
  
Tsukasa: ...  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: ^^ Wowzers! That's one more person who clapped then last time!! *dances*  
  
Tsukasa: ...  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: Ok so this fic is pretty much just the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho going to Jerry Springer and reviling a bunch of totally weird secrets...and everyone in it is pretty much out of character so sorry.... this is only my second fic so go easy on me ok? But if you really do hate it feel free to flame...  
  
Tsukasa: ...  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: ok so now the disclaimer....  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu Hakusho! Yep I own all of it! And if I am lying, may I get struck down by a flying ice cream truck right now!! *looks up at the sky and sees a flying ice cream truck heading straight for her* AND LIVE!!!! *gets hit by flying ice cream truck*  
  
Tsukasa: ^^ I'M FREE!!!!!   
  
Phantasy Bubbles: *grabs him by the ankle* ^____^ not quite! I LIVE!!!  
  
Tsukasa: ...  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: ok now on with the fic! (O and I also use an add thing from Late Night with Conan O'Brien and since Tsukasa is in it you could say it's a bit of a .hack//SIGN cross over and I own neither of these!! Ok!! And yes I know the ending of .hack//SIGN so I don't want to here any shit about that...Tsukasa is still a boy to me! *sticks tongue out*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*in the Jerry Spinger Studio*  
  
Audience: Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry Jerry!!  
  
Mr. Announcer Man: And now, mans best friend, Jerry Springer!!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Jerry Springer: Hello and welcome to my show. Today we will be talking about a rather sensitive subject, called cheating. So today's subject for the show is "Honey I'm cheating on you with two other men and a woman but its only because you have been cheating on me with your best friend and some other people including one of the people I have been sleeping with and I may be pregnant but that can't be because I'm actually a man!" Ok lets bring out our first guest, Keiko!  
  
*Keiko walks on stage*  
  
Keiko: Hello Jerry!  
  
Jerry: Hello Keiko. Now I understand you have a secret you would like to tell Yusuke on my show that could very well destroy your relationship?  
  
Keiko: Yes Jerry.  
  
Jerry: Now Keiko just what is this secret?  
  
Keiko: What secret?  
  
Jerry: The one you came on my show to tell your boyfriend.  
  
Keiko: What show?  
  
Jerry: *is turning red in the face* The Jerry Springer Show!!   
  
Keiko: Oh yeah! That show now what am I here for?  
  
Jerry: *has smoke coming out of his ears* Lets just cut to a commercial...   
  
Mr. Announcer Man: ^^ We will be right back after these messages from our friends who sell stuff!  
  
Add one....  
  
*Tsukasa is seen sitting on a bench next to a fountain*  
  
Tsukasa: ....  
  
*Yusuke walks up to Tsukasa*  
  
Yusuke: Excuse me friend, I have a dirty crack! Do you have any sweet white cream?  
  
Tsukasa: ^^; Now?  
  
Phantasy Bubbles *from somewhere off camera* NOW!  
  
  
  
Tsukasa: *looks at script* No.  
  
Yusuke: Aww man that sucks pickles now doesn't it? Oh well...*walks into fountain and puts his ass above one of the jets in it* Awww now that's relief! Too bad I didn't get my sweet white cream though...  
  
Some dude from off screen: Yes this could happen to you! So that's why you should always carry Preparation H with you! Just in case your crack itches!   
  
(Now back to Jerry Springer)  
  
Jerry: Ok now that we have gotten that little mix up settled lets get back to our show. So Keiko, what is the secret that you wanted to tell Yusuke?   
  
Keiko: Well Jerry I wanted to tell Yusuke, that I might be pregnant. But the baby I could be pregnant with, might not be his.  
  
Audience: Oooooo!  
  
*Phantasy Bubbles and Tsukasa are now sitting in the audience*  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: Wow my mind works weird...  
  
Tsukasa: ...  
  
Jerry: Well then lets bring out Yusuke!!  
  
*Yusuke walks on stage and sits down next to Keiko*  
  
Yusuke: ^^ Hello Jerry!  
  
Jerry: Hello Yusuke, Keiko has something she would like to tell you.  
  
Yusuke: I know that! Otherwise I wouldn't be on this show...  
  
Jerry: ^^; No I guess you wouldn't...ok Keiko why don't you tell Yusuke your naughty secret!  
  
Keiko: Yusuke...you know I love you with all my heart right?  
  
Yusuke: I love you too! ^^  
  
Keiko: Yusuke I am so sorry...but I may be pregnant. And the baby might not be yours....but I can't be pregnant because...*rips off hair which turns out to be a wig* I'm a man!!!  
  
Yusuke: Oo   
  
Keiko: And I've been cheating on you with Botan and that guy in the audience with the mustache!  
  
Guy in Audience with mustache: Oh ho! ^___^  
  
Audience: Booooooooo!  
  
Yusuke: Well Keiko, I also have something to tell you...  
  
Keiko: ?!  
  
Yusuke: Keiko, I have been cheating on you...with Genkai and Kuwabara!  
  
Audience: Boooooo!  
  
Jerry: Well now this is shocking isn't it? When we come back we will meet, Botan, Kuwabara and Genkai along with the guy with the mustache in the audience and find out their reactions to these terrifying secrets! Dun dun dun...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hiei sits down next to Phantasy Bubbles and Tsukasa*  
  
Hiei: I know none of them.  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: *Pats Hiei on the back* There, there...  
  
Tsukasa: ...  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: So should I continue or not? I won't continue unless you good people out there review...I got three reviews on my first fic so I really would like to get three reviews on this chapter before I continue the story...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if you don't review you will make Tsukasa AND Hiei cry! 


	2. Chapter 2: A broom?

Phantasy Bubbles: Oh double wowzers! REVIEWS! YAY!! *dances* I actually got reviews!!   
  
Tsukasa: ...  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: C'mon dance with me! *grabs Hiei and tries slow dancing with him*  
  
Hiei: LET GO OF ME!!! DAMN YOU!!!!   
  
Tsukasa: ...  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: *singing* I know you I met you once upon a dream...  
  
Hiei: NOOOO!!!! NOT DISNEY SONGS!!!!! HELP ME GIRLY MAN!!!  
  
Tsukasa: ...not a chance...  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: *pouts* Awww...Is Tsukasa-chan feeling Unloved? *pounces on Tsukasa and tries to kiss him*   
  
Hiei: *snickers*   
  
Tsukasa: LEAVE ME ALONE DEMON WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Phantasy Bubbles: Oo whoa more then three words...that's...that's amazing Tsukasa!! You've finally come out of your shell!! *dances again*  
  
Tsukasa: *trying desperately to get away from Phantasy Bubbles*  
  
Hiei: Well its looks I am going to be stuck here for a while...and I really don't think all you out there would really be...interested in staying her with us...so why don't you all just go enjoy the fic! And we will be right back...   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jerry: Ok Let's review what has happened so far on my show, Jerry Springer. *smiles cheesily and winks* Today, we have met Yusuke and Keiko, a couple that once had a happy life and were very much in love. Until Keiko came our show so she could tell Yusuke her devastating secret, that she could be pregnant. And not only could she be pregnant, but the baby might not even be Yusuke's! And not only that but Keiko was cheating on Yusuke! With a girl named Botan and some guy in the audience with a mustache!  
  
Guy in audience with a mustache: Oh ho! ^____^  
  
Audience: Boooo!  
  
Jerry: But it turned out that Keiko also confessed to being...A MAN!   
  
Audience: Booo!  
  
Jerry: Shortly after that Yusuke confessed to Keiko, that had also been cheating on her, with his best friend Kazuma Kuwabara and his former teacher, Genkai!   
  
Audience: Booooo!  
  
Jerry: Well after a short period of time, we have managed to locate Botan! So lets bring her, Keiko and Yusuke out to face each other and destroy their love lives even more!   
  
*Botan, Keiko and Yusuke walk out on the stage and sit down*  
  
Botan: Why am I here?   
  
Jerry: ^^ because someone here has a secret that could destroy all of your lives life!  
  
Botan: Now what could you possibly mean by that!  
  
Jerry: Well...  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: *looking very nervous*   
  
Jerry: Look someone here has a secret that-  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: Alright I admit it! I was really bored yesterday so I...I WATCHED BLUES CLUES!!!! *breaks down crying*  
  
Audience: Gasp!!  
  
Jerry: Well that is a very strange secret that could very well destroy your life...but I was talking about the fact that Botan was sleeping with Keiko!  
  
Audience: Gasp!  
  
Yusuke: But I already knew that! Remember Keiko told us that!   
  
Audience: Gasp!  
  
Botan: OK I admit it! It was only once but I was very, very drunk...it was at a Christmas party...the one where Yukina spiked the eggnog!  
  
Jerry: Yes well we will be right back, after these messages.  
  
Add ooo scary...  
  
Announcer: From the people who brought you Kids Bop comes a new c.d. that's even cooler then the last!!  
  
*Kuwabara is seen walking on a stage in a crop top and short shots with a bunch of make up on*  
  
Kuwabara: *singing off key and scary like* Oops I did it again! I played with you heart got lost in the game! Oops you think I'm in love and sent from above *starts freak dancing* I'm not that innocent!  
  
Announcer: Its all your favorite annoying Pop songs, song by the Kuwabara and Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho! Yay!  
  
Yusuke: *in a pretty short frilly pink dress with high heeled pink shoes* If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay I'm a jeeny in a bottle gotta rub me the right way!!  
  
Announcer: ^^ Its Yu Yu Bop! Now for the price of *cough cough* so call now!  
  
(Now Back to Jerry Springer!)   
  
Jerry: Hello and welcome back to my show, Jerry Springer. *smiles cheesily and winks* So far we have found out that Botan admits to sleeping with Keiko on last years Christmas party where Yukina Spiked the eggnog...But it turns out Yusuke has another secret he must tell his lovers once we meet them all that is....what could this secret be? And how could we exploit it so it ruins their love lives forever? Well we will just have to wait and see but for now...lets bring out Genkai!  
  
*Genkai comes on stage dressed like a MAJOR slut*  
  
Audience: Booooooo!!!  
  
Genakai: Yo don't be booin' me ya foo's!! *flashes the audience*  
  
Audience: I'm blind!!!  
  
Genkai: *sits down next to Yusuke and the two make out*  
  
Keiko: *face is turning red*   
  
Genkai: *stops kissing Yusuke and turns to Keiko* Look little boy you know you could never compete with my sexy body!   
  
Keiko: Can too!  
  
Genkai: *snap snap* Oh no you can't bitch!  
  
Keiko: Why are you so hurtful?!  
  
Yusuke: Can we just bring out Kuwabara?  
  
Jerry: Lets bring out Kuwabara!!  
  
*Kuwabara comes out in a pink crop top with a matching mini skirt*   
  
Kuwabara: *sits down next to Yusuke* Hello Jerry! How about having some fun after the show?  
  
Jerry: Oo;  
  
Yusuke: Well now that your all here I have another secret that could very well destroy all of our relationships...  
  
Audience: GASP!  
  
Yusuke: I'm...I'm...I'm a-  
  
Keiko: WHAT ARE YOU?!!!!  
  
Yusuke: I'm a-  
  
Keiko: WHAT ARE YOU?!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: I'm trying to-  
  
Keiko: WHAT ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Keiko: Humpf...  
  
Yusuke: I'm a *pulls off his face which turns out to be a mask* I'm a BROOM!!!! *falls over case he's a broom and brooms can't sand unless they are propped up against something!*  
  
Keiko: NOOOO!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Well now that explains a lot...  
  
Genkai: That was the greatest household item I ever slept with...*sobbing*  
  
Jerry: Well this is weird...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phantasy Bubbles: munches on popcorn* Oh c'mon now who here didn't see that coming?  
  
Hiei: *nods* Yep it was pretty obvious to me he was a broom. *munches on popcorn*  
  
Tsukasa: Yeah I mean you have to be a complete idiot not to realize it.   
  
Phantasy Bubbles: So did you love it? Did you hate it? Should I continue? Should I be fed to sharks for my horrible writing skills? Please let me know! I love you all!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Phantasy Bubbles HAS lost it

Phantasy Bubbles: Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!   
  
Tsukasa: What?  
  
Hiei: What is it?  
  
PB: *giggles* I don't know! But I can't stop laughing!   
  
Tsukasa: *backs away slowly*  
  
Hiei: -__-; I told you it wasn't a good idea to watch a marathon of Saturday Night Live....  
  
PB: ^___^ Maybe if I'm lucky um...stuff will happen!  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Tsukasa: ...I wish I were elsewhere...  
  
PB: ^___^ I'm watching Little Nicky!  
  
Hiei: I'm sure you are...  
  
Tsukasa: ...  
  
PB: Disclaimer time! Who gets to do it?!  
  
Tsukasa and Hiei: Not me.  
  
PB: -__- Fine then I will do it...  
  
Disclaimer: I wish all this neat-o stuff belonged to me but it doesn't...Oh my god! Ozy Osborne just bit off the bats head on Little Nicky! *cackles*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jerry: And now its time for the audience to ask the guests questions! *runs up into audience with microphone*  
  
Lady: Um yeah I've got a question for the broom, like um how the hell did you score with all these freaks?  
  
Yusuke/broom: ...*broom noises*   
  
Lady: ...oh...*sits down*  
  
PB: Um I have a question for Keiko, but I forgot what it was...  
  
Audience: Take off your shirt!   
  
PB: ...do I get beads?  
  
Jerry: No we are out of beads right now...but you could get some office supplies...  
  
PB: But I wanted beads...*pouts and sits back down*   
  
Audience: Boooooooooo  
  
Suddenly....  
  
*Kurama runs onto the stage IN DA NUDE*  
  
Kurama: The fan girls stole my cloths! *hops up and down*  
  
Audience: Oo  
  
Kurama fan girls: *run onto stage*   
  
Kurama fan girl 1: There he is! Lets kiss him!   
  
Kurama: Noooo! *runs off stage to...some place*  
  
Audience: Yay!!  
  
Broom: *falls over again*  
  
Yukina suddenly runs onto stage carrying a pig  
  
Yukina: I have captured the pig for meat testing, praise me. PRAISE ME!!!  
  
Jerry: Damnit all these interruptions are ruining my show! I hate you people! *runs off stage crying*   
  
Mr. Announcer Man: We will be right back after these messages...  
  
Commercial Announcer dude: Now we have the coolest thing out there for all you Trigun fans!   
  
Vash: *is seen standing in the middle of the desert only his gun has been replaced with A WALKY TALKY* Um...*points walky talky at the screen* ^^; um bang?  
  
CAD: It's the new anniversary box set of Trigun! The animation has been upgraded, all the blood has been cut out, and best of all, all the guns have been replaced with WALKY TALKY'S!!! YEAH!!  
  
Vash: This suxs...*suddenly his arms turn into two giant walky talkys* Damnit! How am I going to fight anyone like this?!   
  
CAD: ^___^ Isn't this great?! Call in twenty minutes and we will throw in this free *cough cough* So call now! Its only *cough cough* Isn't that a great deal?!   
  
Vash: No this is NOT great! It's torture! And it should be illegal! And you know what else?   
  
CAD: Call now! ^^   
  
And now back to Jerry Springer...  
  
Jerry: *sniffle* Hello and welcome back to Jerry Springer. *wipes eye*   
  
Kuwabara: Hey I am here you know!   
  
Keiko: Yeah me too!  
  
Genkai: *is making out with one of the security guards*   
  
Keiko: *sigh* It's not fair! I knew I should have gotten a real sex change instead of that cheap deal I got from that gypsy...  
  
Kuwabara: Your just jealous that my boobs are bigger!  
  
Keiko: Their fake!   
  
PB: Its 12:31:56 AM!   
  
*space ship crashes into building and an alien in a tuxedo walks out*   
  
Alien: Is this the great Kazuma Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Why yes it is! Looks like someone finally recognized my talent!  
  
Yukina: Well I'll be damned...  
  
Pig: Oink oink!   
  
Hiei: *runs onto stage* Yukina watch your um...talking voice thing...the authoress forgot how to spell it so um...  
  
Alien: Mr. Kuwabara it is my great um...shit the authoress forgot how to spell this too...well anyway you have been nominated for The Biggest Doosh in the Universe Award!   
  
Kuwabara: Damnit! *twich* I am not a doosh!  
  
Hiei: Yes you are.  
  
Kurama: *runs back on stage still naked* Yep. *hop hop*  
  
Alien: And we would like to thank the lovely Miss Phantasy Bubbles, for nominating you for this award!  
  
Kuwabara: Grrr...  
  
Jerry: WHAT DOSE THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW?!?!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: I'VE GOT A MONKEY!!!  
  
Genkai: MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!!!  
  
PB: WHAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jerry: You know what? Skrew you guys, I'm goin' home! *walks off*  
  
Hiei: I'm a little teapot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout.   
  
Kurama: *hop hop* Look what happens when I bounce! *raises hands in the air*   
  
PB: *runs into a wall*   
  
Security Guard: I ATE THE ALIEN!!!!  
  
PB: DAMNIT NOW WE WILL NEVER KNOW IF HE WON OR NOT!!!   
  
Tsukasa: This is stupid...  
  
Monkey: E equals M C square!   
  
PB: I DON'T KNOW WHAT E OR M C STANDS FOR!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PB: Damnit that was the dumbest chapter yet....it was so bad...*sobbing*   
  
Hiei: Haha! You can't write anything funny anymore!  
  
Tsukasa: That sucks!  
  
PB: That chapter was so dumb...but if you did like it, please tell me so I will continue! The next chapter will be better I promise! But to be honest I don't know how I could continue this...this is so wrong and messed up...I guess I should stop writing so early in the morning... 


	4. Chapter 4: What the hell does this have ...

PB: Oh yeah I am on a role!  
  
Hiei: Damn reviewers are encouraging her...  
  
Tsukasa: I dunno I kind of like the reviewers...  
  
PB: *singing* We're Vikings whadda ya know the sharers of the sea!   
  
Tsukasa: *sigh* but Vikings don't share!  
  
PB: *still singing* We're the pirates who don't do anything!  
  
Hiei: Just shut up woman!  
  
PB: *gasp* That's no way to talk to a princess! *stomps off*   
  
Tsukasa: Now you've done it...*runs after her*   
  
Hiei: ^^; Whoops! Oh well PB-chan does NOT um well she forgot how to spell this so um Yu Yu Hakusho and Jerry Springer do not belong to PB-chan! Eat your hearts out lawyers!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jerry: Well after this my show will be cancelled for sure...  
  
PB: Hey I thought you went home!  
  
Jerry: I did but then I decided that there was a way to fix this horrible problem of you people invading my set...  
  
Hiei: And that is?  
  
Yukina: Yes indeed tell us...  
  
Jerry: *sneaky look in eyes* Oh you'll see...  
  
Security Guard: Ugh I feel sick...*Alien bursts out of his tummy*   
  
Alien: ^^ and now the to announce the winner of The Biggest Doosh in the Universe Award!   
  
PB: YAY!  
  
Kuawbara: Damnit I am not a doosh! *twich*  
  
Alien: *opens pretty envolope* Oh my god! It is my pleasure to announce the winner is, Kazuma Kuwabara, the giant doosh, from Milky Way Galaxy planet Earth!   
  
Audience: Yay!   
  
Kuwabara: Damnit I am not a doosh! *stomps off*   
  
Yukina: *in a chicken suit* Why am I in a chicken suit?  
  
PB: WHAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout!  
  
Kurama: *hop hop* Look what happens when I bounce! *raises arms in the air*  
  
PB: *runs into wall*   
  
Security Guard: I ATE THE ALIEN AGAIN!   
  
Tsukasa: I'VE GOT A MONKEY!!  
  
Monkey: E equals M C square.  
  
PB: DAMNIT I DON'T KNOW WHAT E OR M C STANDS FOR!!!   
  
Jerry: *twich* Damnit you people! Don't you realize this is EXACTLY what you did at the end of the last chapter?!?!  
  
Yukina: ...but why am I in a chicken suit?   
  
Audience: This is messed up! *files out of building*   
  
Mario: Its-a me-a! Mario!  
  
Monkey: *attacks Mario's head* E=M C SQUARE!   
  
Tsukasa: You go monkey!  
  
PB: grrr I hate monkeys!   
  
Hiei: Duck Dogers of the 24 and 1/2 century...  
  
Kieko: I am here too!  
  
Yusuke da broom: *broom noises*   
  
Kurama: *hop hop*   
  
Genkai: Oh my god I think I'm pregnant!   
  
Yusuke da broom: *broom noises*  
  
Genkai: Oh honey that's so sweet...  
  
Keiko: That's my man! *attacks Genkai*  
  
Monkey: *kills Mario*  
  
Tsukasa: You go monkey!   
  
Hiei: Oh my god they killed Mario!   
  
Kurama: *hop hop* You *hop* bastards!   
  
PB: Could you um stop hopping?   
  
Kurama: *hop* But it makes my privates bounce!   
  
Jerry: HELLO WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND MY PLAN?!?!  
  
Yukina: I'm still in a chicken suit...  
  
That's when Jerry Springer's evil plan kicked into action and the men in the white coats came and dragged everyone off to the mental asylum including Jerry who when with quite a fuss shrieking that he was quite sane.   
  
The End...  
  
or is it? And what the hell did these last couple chapters have to do with Jerry Springer? The world my never know...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PB: Whoa was that messed up or what?   
  
Hiei: Yep but on the bright side we get these cool white jackets! ^_^  
  
PB: Oh yeah we do! ^^   
  
Tsukasa: Am I the only one who realizes that we are in straight jackets?  
  
Hiei: But they look so good on us!   
  
PB: Yep!   
  
Tsukasa: -__-; man is this messed up or what? Anyway please review! Feel free to flame! After all I think PB-chan really lost it here... 


End file.
